When Everything Falls Apart
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Family: The most important thing to anyone. But what happens when everything's perfect and yet broken at the same time? -Redone
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural, I do however own Noel and Cole_

**A/N:** Okay, so OMG! I am so excited, and turned on, that Dean screams like a girl!! And the whole "Eye of the Tiger" outtake: H-O-T, FINE!! You can definitely tell Jensen and Jared live together (no, not in the weird/dirty way).

* * *

Noel smiled softly as she glanced back at Cole sleeping, his head resting against the side of his car seat. Her baby was getting big--scratch that--at four years old Cole refused to be called a baby. He was a big boy.

_"Noel? Hey, it's Sam. I need your help."_

_"Sam? What's wrong?"_

_Sam sighed and checke the hallway for any sign of his brother. "It's Dean."_

_"Oh God." Noel felt sick as she climbed from her bed. "What happened??"_

_The color in Noel's face drained as she listened to what Sam told her._

_"No." Noel shook her head quickly. "Dean wouldn't do that, this isn't funny Sam."_

_"Dean doesn't want any part of this. Will you do it?"_

_"Sam...I--"_

_She was cut off by Sam's depressed sigh. "He needs you. I can get Bobby to set all of it up. Dean says we'll be gone by morning. Please, Noe."_

_Noel sighed an nodded. "I'll be there by morning."_

Noel frowned and shook her head, trying to figure out why that memory came up.

When a whimper reached her ears she took her eyes off the road to glance back at Cole.

"Hey Baby." She smiled at him in the rearview mirror. "Have a good nap?"

Cole frowned and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Thirsty?"

Cole nodded with a small smile.

She reached into the tote bag beside her on the seat, pulling out a sippy cup that had apple juice in it. She handed it back to him and smiled as he started drinking happily.

"Where we going, Mama?"

"We're going to see Bobby."

Cole's eyes lit up. "Pop Pop??"

Noel nodded with a smile. "Yep, Baby, we're gonna see Pop Pop."

**ooXXoo**

"Pop Pop!"

Bobby smiled from his place on the porch as he watched the little boy run ahead of his Mother. He lifted the boy into his arms with a grin.

"There's my Rascal."

Noel smiled and followed them into the house.

--

Noel was in the kitchen making dinner when the front door opened.

"Bobby, what the Hell smells so good??" Came a deep voice that made Noel's heart sink and her face go white.

"Mama?" Cole hurried over to his Mother and hid behind her legs as two men--neither were Pop Pop--came into the kitchen.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do howvever own Noel and Cole_

**A/N:** Okay, so I seriously still cannot get over "_Yellow Fever_", by far my favourite eppy of Supernatural now. And man, so hot that Jensen used his leg as a guitar -laughs-.

* * *

Noel's heart fell again as Sam sod awkwardly, apology written on his face as Dean's face took on a soft blush.

"Noe." Dean smiled.

Noel forced a smile and silently thanked God as the backdoor opened.

"Smells _amazing_, Sweetheart." Bobby said as he closed the door, coming to a hault as he seen Sam and Dean standing in his kitchen.

"Poppy." Cole whispered from behind his Mother's legs, his eyes pointing in the direction of the strange men.

Dean turned shocked eyes from Noel to the small boy hiding behind her. "Hey. I didn't see you there."

Bobby watched as Dean smiled at the boy and crouched down to Cole's height, only to have Noel move between them.

Clearing his throat Bobby smiled at Sam and nodded at Dean as the eldest Winchester stood. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Wow, I cean feel the love from here."

"You know what I mean, boy." Bobby smiled and rolled his eyes at Dean. "Something wrong? I mean you rarely just show up."

Sam smiled and nodded. "We need to stock up on some supplies."

"Very subtle, Sam." Dean sent his brother a look before smiling at Noel. "Maybe we'll stick around for a bit."

Noel gave a tight smile before lifting Cole into her arms and high on her hips. "We're gonna head off to bed."

"Don't you want to eat first?" Bobby asked.

"No, we're fine. We ate before we got here."

Bobby nodded and the three men watched as she carried the small boy from the room. Dean frowned and arched a brow.

"She's changed." He thumbed in the direction Noel had just went.

Bobby nodded and exchanged looks with Sam. "She's matured."

"She's..." Dean cupped his hands in front of his chest. "...beautiful?"

**ooXXoo**

Sam smiled at Noel as she stepped into the library/once guest room.

"Feeding that freakishly big brain of yours, huh?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. Noel smiled as well and sat next to him on the old couch.

"_Witches_? Oooh, so you're not only here just to get supplies...the hunt's here too."

He arched a brow and closed the book. "How do you do that?"

Noel laughed softly and shrugged. "When you grow up thinking the world is far from the scary movies and then get thrown into this terrifying nightmare of a demon, unbeknownst to you, holding a grudge on you, it gets you reading and taking as much precaution as you can."

"We _are_ far from scary movies...Garlic doesn't work on vampires in real life."

The two chuckled as they thought over what he'd just said.

"So Bobby's 'Poppy'?"

Noel smiled. "Pop Pop, Poppy for short I guess."

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

"His name is Cole Hunter Hardt." She said knowing what was on his mind.

Sam smiled slightly. "So what happened? After we left?"

**ooXXoo**

Dean looked up when he heard footsteps. He nodded a thanks to Bobby when the man placed the box that held the brake pads and a cup of coffee down next to Dean.

"So are you that kid's dad or something?"

Bobby was in mid-gulp of his own coffee when Dean asked the question. The older man coughed and shook his head furiously.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "Noel makes you dinner and everything."

"One: I'm more than old enough to be Noel's father. Two: Get your damn mind out of the gutter."

"I just thought, you know--God's gotta get his kicks in somewhere." Dean grinned.

"You're this close to having those brake pads shoved up your ass, boy."

Dean opened his mouth but Bobby held up his hand, haulting Dean from uttering a word.

"Go tell Noel I need her to run into town for me."

Dean arched a brow and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Do I look like your bitch or something?"

"Do you want supplies or not?"

Dean sighed and stood before making his way into the house.

"Noe?" Dean called as he stepped into the kitchen. "Noel Grace." He called in a sing-song tone, knowing she hated being full-named.

He frowned when he got no response. So with a sigh he made his way up the stairs figuring she might still be in bed. Some things never changed.

Opening the door to the new guest room he frowned at not seeing Noel, just a small lump in the bed.

Dean stood in the doorway gnawing on his lip as he fought between waking the boy to ask where Noel was or just leave the boy alone and find her himself. He sighed and quietly walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back he looked at the little boy who had his back facing him. Sorrow filled him as he watched the slow, calm breathing of the boy.

Shaking it off Dean ran a hand down his face with a sigh.

"Hey." Dean whispered softly as he lightly touched Cole's back. "Hey Kiddo."

Cole rolled over to face Dean with a tired and annoyed frown.

Dean felt his stomach roll when he took in Cole's lips--_his own_--and Cole's hazel eyes--_his own_.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Noel and Cole along with any others you do not know_

* * *

_Dean hadn't planned on sticking around with Brandi. In fact that was the last thing on his mind. But when he got news that his hot-and-heavy weekend had turned into something more, he came back because his Dad taught him to always take care of his responsibilities, and that's what he planned on doing._

_--_

_"Yeah?" Dean answered his phone distractedly._

_"Dean?" A feminine voice asked. "I think you should meet up with me. We really need to talk."_

_Dean hopped off of his barstool and headed outside to hear better._

_"Kellie?" He asked._

_"Brandi." The woman frowned._

_"Brandi..."He arched a brow before grinning. "_Brandi_, how are you?"_

_She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah...that's kind of what we need to talk about..."_

_Dean felt his grin fall and his heart hit his throat when he caught onto what she was getting at._

**ooXXoo**

_"So what are we going to do?"_

_Brandi looked over at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean 'What are we going to do'?"_

_The two were sat on the couch in her living room._

_"Well there's me getting him every other week or marriage."_

_"Marriage?" She practically laughed. "C'mon Dean, the two of us? We're definitely not marriage material."_

_"I was raised to take care of my responsibilities. That's my child."_

_"Yeah, and it's my body and my life."_

_At seeing Dean's jaw clenched she placed her hand on his arm. "Listen...I'll have the baby but it'll go to my friend after it's born."_

_Dean stared at her dumbfounded. Was she dense or just not listening?_

_"She's a good person, Dean. She'll take care of the baby."_

_He frowned and shook his head. "Let's just try this, please?"_

_When Brandi sighed and nodded he nodded as well, silently praying this was finally his way out of the hunting world._

**ooXXoo**

_It was four and a half months later when Dean got the terrifying phone call. He had went on a small hunt the next state over, leaving his almost seven months pregnant _girlfriend_ with her friends._

_"Dean." Jazzy, Brandi's one friend, said with panic in her voice._

_"Jaz, what it is? What's wrong?"_

_"It's Brandi. Something's wrong." There was some footsteps heard in the background before she continued. "Umm, we're at the hospital now. They won't tell us anything, I have no idea what's going on."_

_"Okay I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as possible." Dean said calmly as he started throwing his things into the trunk. Truth be told he was far from calm, he was terrified. He was starting to get hyped up about the baby and was falling for Brandi._

--

_"Where is she??" He asked skidding to a stop at the waiting room enterance._

_The doctor took that moment chose that moment to walk into the waiting room._

_"How is she?" Dean asked the man in the scrubs._

_"You are?"_

_"Dean. I'm, uh, I'm Brandi's boyfriend and the baby's father."_

_The doctor looked him over before nodding his head in the direction of the hallway. Dean followed the gesture and the two went to the empty hall._

_"Ms. Hamilton is going to be fine, she's resting at the moment."_

_Dean nodded and swallowed. "What happened?"_

_"Stress to the womb. It was too much stress for the baby."_

_" Can I see her?" Dean asked softly._

_The doctor nodded and led Dean to the room Brandi was in._

_"Hey." Dean smiled at her._

_Brandi just nodded her head at him._

_"So the doc says you're gonna be fine. I haven't asked about th--"_

_Brandi glared at him. "See this is exactly why I didn't want it! In fact I never should have said a thing to you about it!"_

_Dean just sat there clenching his jaw before he stood and stalked to the door muttering, "I'll see you later sometime."_

_"Dean!"_

_Dean froze as he was walking by the waiting room, on his way to the eatery. Sam._

_Sam stood and followed his brother into the hall before pulling him into a hug._

_"I got here as soon as I could after I got your message."_

_Dean only nodded before pulling away from his brother. His back straightened and his shoulders went tight when the doctor walked towards them once he spotted Dean._

_"We got the baby stable. But he's going to need sur--"_

_"I don't care." He muttered, Sam staring at his brother in shock._

_"Dean!"_

_"W--well, wouldn't you like to see--"_

_"No."_

_"Dean, listen, I know this is a hard time but your child needs you."_

_Dean shrugged and started to make his way down the hall after muttereing, "I don't want it."_

_"Don't you even want to know what it is?" The doctor called after him only to have Dean shake his head and walk out the doors._

**ooXXoo**

_After packing his things, grabbing Sam and leaving, Dean waited until they were at least two states away to pull over._

_So now here he was, sat in a seedy bar and working on his fourth beer._

_He was drowning the fact that his Dad would be disappointed and ashamed of him._

_He was drowning the fact that he had fallen for a girl he knocked-up when he only knew her for three days._

_He was drowning the fact that he wanted to be a dad. But he was changing his mind. He didn't want that anymore. The baby had ruined it. Ruined his relationship with Brandi. Ruined his only chance at _normal_._

_But most of all he was drowning the fact that he felt an unforgiving guilt for blaming the child he never met._

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Noel and Cole_

* * *

"Mama!" Cole called out freightened to wake up to the strange man staring at him.

"Shh. Shh." Dean soothed only to have Cole shake his head and back up on the bed.

"Poppy!" He cried.

"Hey. It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Cole stared at the man through watery eyes.

"I'm one of...Poppy's...friends." Dean said feeling weird at having called Bobby 'Poppy'.

Dean smiled as the boy looked him over with hooded eyes.

"Pop Pop!" Cole grinned and stood up in bed, when Bobby poked his head in the room.

Bobby smiled and walked over to the bed.

"What the Hell's taking you so long?" Bobby frowned at Dean.

"Aww...We're not supposed to swear, Pop Pop." Cole interrupted in a tattle-tale tone.

Bobby frowned at Dean when he snorted. Picking the little boy up, he rested him on his side. "Mama doesn't need to know, now does she?"

Cole arched a brow and held out his hand, Bobby rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the pieces of candy from his pocket and placed it into Cole's hand.

**ooXXoo**

"Hey, Pop Pop." Dean grinned as he stepped out onto the front porch.

"Shut it, boy."

Dean just chuckled and took a seat on the chair next to Bobby's. The two sat there looking out at the little sandbox Bobby had placed in front of the house, where Cole sat playing.

"Where'd you find a sandbox?" Dean chuckled oddly.

Frowning slightly, Bobby looked over at Dean. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Why is he here?"

He hadn't meant to be so blunt, he just wanted to know.

"Excuse me?"

Dean noted the defensive tone in Bobby's voice. "I mean how? How is he with Noel? I don't have that kind of luck--Hell, I don't have _any_ luck."

"I honestly don't know how he's with Noel." He answered truthfully. "All I know is Noel showed up on my doorstep with a sick baby and she needed help."

Dean swallowed thickly and looked back at Cole. He took a deep breath and stood from his seat before making his way down to the sandbox.

"Having fun Kiddo?"

Cole looked up from playing and frowned, pulling his toys onto his lap when Dean sat down on the edge of the sandbox.

"Tractors, huh?" Dean nodded at the toy tractors Cole had on his lap. "Those are the best kind to play with in the sand."

Cole looked down at the toys before handing one to Dean and went back to playing.

"No." Cole shook his head and clamped his hand over Dean's when Dean crashed the two tractors together. "We're not supposed to do that."

"Hey, it's okay. They're just toys." Dean smiled when Cole nodded after a moment of thought, and started playing again.

"Cole." Bobby called from the porch. "Come on, Rascal, let's get you in the tub. Mama just called and said she'll be home soon with dinner."

Cole's eyes lit up at the mention of food and he started for the porch, only to turn back around when Bobby pointed at the sandbox. The little boy grabbed his toys and hurried into the house for his bath.

Dean stood with a slight groan and slowly walked up the front porch steps.

"Getting old there, Dean?" Bobby asked amused.

Dean just groaned softly and rubbed his back as he went inside with Bobby trailing behind him.

"Let's get you in the tub."

"I can--What if I give him a bath?"

Bobby stared at Dean hesitantly.

"I don--"

"It'll be fun."

Cole slowly grabbed onto Dean's hand and looked up at him. "I have boats for in the tub."

"Boats for in the tub?" Dean looked back at Bobby. "Come on, Bobby, don't make me pass that up."

Bobby's jaw clenched and pointed a warning finger at Dean.

Cole's eyes widened and he tugged at Dean's hand. "That's the look Pop Pop gets before he spanks."

Dean arched a brow at the older man before nodding slightly and heading up stairs with Cole.

--

Dean smiled as Cole pushed the boat around in the water trying to make the noise of a motorboat.

"Head back." He instructed as he scooped up a cup full of water before washing the suds and shampoo from the boy's hair.

"Here, like this." Dean pursed his lips and blew out as he started huming.

It took the little boy a few times before he finally caught on. Dean smiled triumphantly as the boy got it, though his smile soon fell as he looked at Cole's chest again as he washed his back.

"Where'd you get this, Kiddo?" He asked softly, lightly tapping next to the scar.

"My heart." Cole smiled and patted softly at his chest with the palm of his hand.

_"We got the baby stable. But he's going to need sur--"_

Dean swallowed thickly as guilt sat heavily on his chest.

"Okay." Dean cleared his throat when his voice hitched. "Okay, Kiddo, ready to get dressed and get some food?"

Cole nodded happily and pulled the plug before standing letting Dean lift him from the tub, wrapping a towel around him once he was placed on the floor.

Once the boy was dressed in his Power Ranger pajamas, he and Dean left the bathroom and started for the stairs, but stopped just as they reached the top as Bobby was walking up.

"Coming up to see what was taking so long."

"We were racing boats, Pop Pop!" Cole grinned.

"Sounds like a blast, Rascal. Go on down stairs. Your Mama has dinner set out." Bobby smiled as Cole nodded obediantly and hurried down the stairs for food. "Listen Dean, I'm not sure you should be getting so attached."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Dean frowned. "Is he okay?"

Bobby nodded and shifted his hat to scratch at the side of his head. "Yeah, Cole's fine. I just--I think it'll be in everybody's best interest if you didn't get attached."

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Noel and Cole_

**A/N:** -sighs- Wanna know something that annoys me? When someone puts my story/stories on their Alert of Favourite list, same with Author Alert or Favourite Author. Don't get me wrong I _love_ that someone has my stories and I on their Favourites list, I just don't get it when they don't review. Anyway, to my faithful readers/reviewers (I know I have been saying this for a while) "Iris" should be up tonight/tomorrow at the absolute latest if all goes well today. My Mini Poodle pup, Rain, is sick, so my Dad and I have to go over to the vet's this evening. The Vet thinks it may be his Gallbladder, so he's going to have tests done tonight and see if it is indeed his Gallbladder and if he needs surgery. Hopefully all goes well and he'll be fine. :) But I do have more than half of the next chapter of "Iris" complete, all I have to do is finish up the ending. So it definitely will be up tonight/tomorrow. -Kalli

* * *

"Need some help?"

Noel gave a startled gasp as she was brought out of her thoughts, dropping the plate she was washing onto the floor.

Dean grimaced with a soft blush as the plate shattered. When Noel bent down to clean up the shards he hurried over to help. Their hands bumping together as they fumbled around with the pieces.

"I've got it." Noel muttered.

"Nah, that's okay, it's kind my fault anyway." He chuckled and reached to help again, only to have their hands bump together again.

"I said I've got it." She said.

Dean frowned and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. I get it."

He stood and moved to lean against the counter, watching her closely as she cleaned up all the pieces and throw them into the trash.

"Cole's great. He's a smart kid."

Noel looked over at him from washing her hands.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

She finished putting the dishes away before leaving the kitchen and going into the living room where Cole sat with his toys.

"Cole Hunter Hardt, what are you doing?"

Cole looked up at his Mother, startled.

"Honey, you know you're not allowed to do that to your toys. It ruins them."

"It's okay." Dean spoke up. "I told him he could."

Noel turned an arched brow at Dean. "And I said no. Something will get broken and then he'll end up crying because he no longer has that toy."

"Okay, well I can get him some toys then."

"That's not the point, Dean."

"He's a kid." He argued. "I want him to actually _play_ with his toys."

"Well I _actually_ don't see why you care." She told him before holding her hand out to her son. "Come on, Baby, let's tell Pop Pop 'Goodnight'."

Cole nodded and grabbed onto his Mother's hand, waving to Bobby with the other.

"Night Pop Pop!" The boy grinned and walked with his Mother to the stairs. "Night Dean."

Dean smiled as the little boy waved at him before he and Noel disappeared up the stairs and out of view.

"Dean," Bobby sighed. "you can't do that."

"Do what?"

"You can't tell Cole what he can and cannot do."

Dean's brow furrowed as he looked at the older man. "Why the Hell not?"

"He's not your son, Dean. Not anymore." Sam spoke quietly from his place on the couch. "He's Noel's son."

Dean's jaw clenched as he gave a hard look at Bobby and his brother. Grabbing his coat he left the house with a slam of the door.

**ooXXoo**

Sam chuckled when a toy Ninja Turtle was placed on the book he was reading.

"What's this Cole?" Sam asked holding the toy up.

"Ninja Turtle." Cole smiled. "Will you play?"

"Sure." Sam smiled as well and closed his book, settling himself on the floor.

Cole had just finished picking up the rest of his Ninja Turtles and was walking back over to Sam when the front door opened.

"Dean!" The little boy's eyes lit up.

The cold look on Dean's face immediately melted when the little boy smiled.

Cole dropped his toys and hurried over to Dean, placing his tiny hand into Dean's much larger one and tugging him in the direction of the couch.

"Come play."

"All right. I guess I could for a little bit." Dean gave a soft laugh and let the boy pull him over to the couch, Cole sitting next to Sam on the floor as Dean sat on the other side of Cole on the couch. He grinned when he caught sight of the toys Cole had laying on the floor. "Ninja Turtles. No way."

Sam stared incredulously up at his brother.

"Dude, _everybody_knows the Ninja Turtles." Dean stared incredulously back at his brother.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
